Sekad
The Sekad are a humanoid race of Tolas. The majority of Sekad reside within the country of Sekarad in Farthrone. History The origin of the Sekad begins with their banishment from Highvale. The ancient Sekad, known in Elysium as the Ardinal, acted as gatekeepers between the mortal plane and the paradise of Pelor's own realm. Their existence on the periphery of the afterlife inevitably led the Ardinal to become fascinated by the transition from life to death. From the precipice of Elysium the Ardinal watched the dance of life and death unfold upon the mortal plane. They watched as the Lady of Candles shepherded souls from their mortal coil and from observing her they began to glean the secrets of necromancy. The Ardinal proved to have an uncanny affinity with the dark arts and many began to use their new power to advance their own interests within the realm. It is here that marks the beginnings of the religion of the Sekad, The Six Paths of Virtue. Before, the Ardinal had lived selfless lives, unflinching in their devotion but with power came disparity and those who desired it proclaimed themselves followers of The First Path. The disturbances in the passage of the dead begat the notice of the Raven Queen. Enraged that Pelor would seemingly allow his servants to meddle in her domain she demanded that Pelor destroy the Ardinal. For the first time Pelor saw true the actions of his servants. The Ardinal, whom he had counted among the finest of his servants, had become engulfed in infighting and hate; brought on by corruption and their own ambition. Pelor chose to cast the Ardinal out of Elysium forever, destroying them. Even those who did not fall to darkness were expelled, as Pelor saw within them the innate connection to the dark arts. Tumbling, burning with white-hot fire they fell from Pelor's grace for an eternity until they passed into the mortal plane, the descent had destroyed them... and yet they lived. The Ardinal who awoke there found themselves changed; Where before they had been strong of body they found themselves weak and frail, cut off from the alimentative light of Elysium. Their skin, which had once been brilliant, burnished gold which shone with the light of Pelor had become faded and sallow. Stranded in a strange land the Ardinal were forced to rely on their necromantic powers to survive. Even those who had rejected the power before repudiated and partook in it's practice. The Ardinal renounced their name and christened themselves the'' Sekad, the Severed.'' Appearance Sekad have thin frames similar in build to an elf although often gaunt and hunched. The Sekad have a pallid yellow-gold skintone, older Sekad and those who indulge more deeply in necromancy have a more washed out and blotchy complexion. They have pupilless eyes like unwashed pearls and have six digits upon each hand and foot. In Game Rules Sekad - 5E * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1, and your Wisdom score increases by 2. * Age: '''Sekad live naturally to around 50 years, though most live much longer through magical means. * '''Size: Medium * Speed: 30ft * Languages: '''You can speak, read and write Common and Sekad. * '''Sickly: You have disadvantage on saves to resist disease. * Necromastery: You have resistance to necrotic damage. In addition, you know the Chill Touch cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast False Life once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 7th level, you can cast the Animate Dead spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Sekad - Pathfinder Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Sekad are long lived and intelligent but are weak and often sickly. They gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom and -2 Constitution. * Size: Sekad are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Sekad have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Sekad begin play speaking Common and Sekad. Sekad with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Orc, Catfolk, Aquan and Draconic. Magical Racial Traits * Necromastery (3 RP): Sekad gain +1 to the DC of any saving throws against necromancy spells that they cast. Sekad with a Wisdom score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user's character level): 1/day—bleed, chill touch, detect poison, touch of fatigue. * A Sekad may forgo any self inflicted hp loss from a spell by having one willing target within sight receive the damage instead. Other Racial Traits * Light and Dark (1 RP): Sekad gain the following supernatural ability: Once per day as an immediate action, a member of this race can treat positive and negative energies as if it were an undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. Getii A Getii has undergone the Ritual of the Sixth Path and has been born anew. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits '''(2 RP): A Getii's body has been reinforced to overcome the Sekad's natural frailty. They gain +2 Intelligence and +2 Wisdom. * '''Size: Getii are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Getii have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Getii begin play speaking Common and Sekad. Getii with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Orc, Catfolk, Aquan and Draconic. * Quasi-Undeath '''(5 RP): Getii exist in a unique form of undeath and gain the following traits: * Darkvision 60ft racial trait. * A +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and mind-affecting effects. * They take no penalties from energy-draining effects, though they can still be killed if they accrue more negative levels than they have Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels they've gained are removed without any additional saving throws. * They are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. Defensive Racial Traits * '''Reinforced Body (2 RP): Getii gain +1 natural armor bonus to their AC. Magical Racial Traits * Necromastery(3 RP): Getii gain +1 to the DC of any saving throws against necromancy spells that they cast. Getii with a Wisdom score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user's character level):1/day—bleed, chill touch, detect poison, touch of fatigue. * A Getii may forgo any self inflicted hp loss from a spell by having one willing target within sight receive the damage instead. Other Racial Traits * Unliving Body ': Getii do not heal naturally, they cannot recover from injury naturally and do not regain hitpoints from resting. Ardinal Oqorel of Lustre restored many Sekad to their original divine form upon her arrival to Tolas. Standard Racial Traits * '''Ability Score Racial Traits '(2 RP): Ardinal are restored to their original divine forms and gain +2 Constitution and +2 Wisdom. * 'Type '(3 RP): Ardinal are outsiders with the native subtype * '''Size: Ardinal are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Ardinal have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Ardinal begin play speaking Common and Sekad. Ardinal with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Orc, Catfolk, Aquan and Draconic. Defensive Racial Traits * Exalted Resistance '''(3 RP): Ardinals gain spell resistance equal to 6 + their character level against spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor, as well as any spells and spell-like abilities cast by evil outsiders. Magical Racial Traits * '''Heavenborn (3 RP): Ardinal gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks, and they cast spells with the good or light descriptor at +1 caster level. Category:Races Category:Homerules